Inherit
by LiveLaughLoveReadWrite
Summary: I don't know much to say but this is a tale with many twists relying upon notions from the TV show and from the stories. The main character name is Aradia and she has a huge secret that is keeping her deceiving everyone. WARNING: Bad spelling and grammer!
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody really reads this things but hey I will try to post a chapter each day hope you like it I own none of the characters expect Branwyn/ Aradia... :)**

Chapter 1

Panic ran through the town as I scrambled to get into the cover of the castle before Kilgharrah could see me. I would most likely lose my cover here in Camelot if this dragon notices me, after all he is the only one who knows my true existence. But rumor is that four nights ago Arthur Pendragon and his magical servant, Merlin, are going to find the last true Dragonlord (Balinor.) This won't be so good for me either.

Well you see my parents were two great and powerful dragons (Kilgharrah and Ambrosia), yes Kilgharrah is the dragon that is plundering Camelot. So you must be thinking if my parents were dragons why isn't she, well I am. You see when Uther Pendragon began The Great Purge I went to the three most powerful seers and sorceresses in the Hemisphere to put a glamour on me to make me look human so I could get to him that way . But the glamour came with many side effects; I was out cold the whole Purge so my kind was killed and I could do nothing. I also could not use any of the dragon abilities that I had in my pure form; all I had was the magic. Being a creature of magic the only things that gave me away in the horrible human form were the signature on my right shoulder and my golden eyes.

Since I have been stuck in this horrible form I have traveled many places in Albion but finally I choose to stay in Camelot, to keep eye on Uther and try to save other creatures of magic like myself. I have actually made a friend in Camelot, who does have a heart is not lined in ice like the Pendragon's. Her name is Guinevere, she is a servant to the Lady Morgana the witch child, evil that one is.

In the four nights since Arthur and Merlin left to find the last great Dragonlord, I have saved Gwen almost every night and been tricked in to helping heal the injured knights. I have had to stay away from the king's physician Gaius because I can read the magic on him so he will now what I am the moment he sees me.

* * *

"Wynn, can you help me over here?"

"I am coming, Gwen." I rushed over to Gwen to help the knight moaning on the table, Gwen looked at Gaius a couple bedsides over and said," Gaius, help he is dying!"

Gaius rushed over and looked down at the poor knight lying on the table and spread some useless potion he had made on the mortal wound on the man's stomach. I keeping my eyes fixated on the knight dying and muttered," hælu," quickly over the knight's body and he coughed.

Gaius looked at me suspicious and asked," Did you say something?"

"Umm, no sir." I replied keeping my eyes down low so he could not see the gold, which was a great disgrace to my kind to look down on a human.

Gaius took my head and started to say," I am not you're…" then he saw my eyes and said," Wow your eye's they're captivating, who are you parents?"

"Oh my mother's died and I haven't seen my father in a long time."

"Sorry for me asking, it must be a terrible thing to have brought up."

"Yes, I loved my mother and my… father very much."

"Do you remember their names?"

"My mother was a simple maiden named Lynnette and my father was a fisherman named Thomas." I replied than used a simple non-worded magic to make him believe me.

"Oh sorry for bringing back old memories, I hope you'll forgive me…?"

"Branwyn, Guinevere's friend."

"Well Branwyn you are a talented physician, you should come for dinner one night to have a talk with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last chapter here is the next one please comment, again sorry for my grammar and spelling.**

Chapter 2

"Arthur returned last night, but Merlin has told me that the last Dragonlord is dead. He died in combat with Cenred's soldiers. Camelot's no hope, anymore."

"Guinevere, do not worry Camelot has some hope, there may be another way to kill a dragon."

"Hopefully, Camelot needs all the hope it can get and I know Arthur he will go after the dragon, he will get killed. Unless you're right and there is another way to kill a dragon, do you mind going to ask Gaius if there is a way? That is if you're not busy, please?"

"Yes, I go ask. You have been so kind to me how can I refuse."

"Thank you, Wynn."

* * *

_Knock. Knock. _"Yes… Oh it is you, Branwyn what do you need?" Gaius said as he opened the door.

"Guinevere asked me to come and…" I was saying until the door opened and a young man about the age of a 20 year old walked in saying," Gaius, Balinor he… who is this?"

"Merlin, manners," Gaius told the young wizard Merlin. So this is the young man who set my father free, brave young one. Though I tell by this young man's eye's he was curious of me, I guess he is as strong as they all say to read my power.

"Oh it is fine." I said holding my hand out, and then I continued to say," Hello, my name is Branwyn."

"Merlin, nice to meet you."

"You, too. I was just going to ask Gaius if there was any other way to kill a dragon, now that the last Dragonlord is dead."

"Not that any human has found, no my dear." Gaius answered.

"Oh, okay Guine wanted to know because we both fear for the lives of Camelot. I will just be going." I said, even though I frankly don't care whether Camelot dies or lives. I hate Uther Pendragon, I just don't want to live out my days in a cave alone so I haven't yet to change back into a dragon.

Merlin quickly said," Umm… no you can stay, I wasn't going to say anything important, don't leave because of me."

"No it is quite alright, that was all I had to ask."

"Well I'll come back if you need anything else." I said and swiftly walked out of the room but as I was going I heard Merlin say," Did you see her eye's, she must be a sorceress." With that I headed back to Guine's.

In the courtyard outside the palace on the way back to Guinevere's home I ran into someone and fell down. Clumsy human body! I got up and looked at Arthur Pendragon, my head burned with rage as I apologized and walked away.

Apparently that wasn't enough because Arthur looked at me and said," Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Sorry if I have harmed you in any way, sire." The last words I said through clenched teeth, the only thing running through my head was _stay calm, don't get mad_.

I could feel cocky and pretentious glowing in is aura, as his said," Good, now look at me when I am talking to you."

_Niðerung, _and with that Arthur tripped and fell on top of me, dropping his sword and helmet on top of me to and in the process of all of this he also managed to slice open my shoulder a little bit. Arthur looked completely embarrassed and said," I am sorry. I will tell Gaius to treat you... MERLIN! Don't just stand there, help this woman to Gaius!"

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin said, as his aura had waves of curiosity rolling off them.

"Sorry, for the incompetence of my servant Merlin." No matter what you try to teach Arthur he won't learn from it. Merlin walked over to me and took my arm and walked me back towards Gaius's office.

When Merlin was walking me through the hallways, we came across one that was empty and Merlin stopped and said," How did you do that?"

"Do what, I don't understand?"

"You made Arthur fall; I know magic when I see it."

"I have no idea why you think I can or would do magic. Now can I just go back to where I am staying?"

"But you're hurt."

"Oh yes sorry I forgot, I have a high tolerance to pain I merely think of it as a scratch."

Well of course the moment I meet this Merlin boy, I get found out this is not the greatest news in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it please review and again sorry for spelling and grammer. :)**

Chapter 3

"Sorry I am late Gwen I got hurt walking back."

"Oh it is fine, just shut the door behind you, it is getting dark and I don't want the Great Dragon barging in on my house. Anyway I heard Arthur has gone with a bunch of Knights and Merlin…"

"Wait, Merlin is going to stop a Dragon, but he is a servant he will die fighting a Dragon."

"Yes, I wish he wouldn't insist on going, he is one of my best friends."

"Yes, will you better get going to the castle to help out with the sick, I will stay here in the village and help put out fires. Stay safe, Gwen. "

"You too, Branwyn."

* * *

_Éa, _the moment I thought it the water began to overflow from all the wells and springs nearby, putting out small fires. I was running across Camelot helping villagers inside their houses, when I heard it. The call, the call of a Dragonlord, I was right the boy Merlin is a Dragonlord and I am one of his kin.

I was forced to walk into the open field were Kilgharrah and the boy Merlin, Merlin held a spear up to my father. Merlin was angry and confused, hurt but he was also kind, he was going to spare my father. I thought I was free to go because Merlin had forced forward Kilgharrah not me.

So I turned around in the forests and started walking back to the village when I heard," Aradia. Hmm. Didn't think that you made it though the Purge, but then again I had seen you since you went to the seers and sorceress to kill Uther."

Merlin looked confused and said," Dragon who are you talking to?"

"Why, great Dragonlord? Do you not feel the presence of another one of your kin?"

"What are you talking, I thought you were the last dragon?"

"So did I, young Dragonlord? If you don't believe me call a Dragon, see if she will answer." I bit my lip and started to think when I heard the call and walked out into the open field.

"Hello." I said, with a cheesy smile my stomach with butterflies.

Kilgharrah answered with a," I told you that there was another dragon. A dragon that is horribly sick."

"I don't know what he is talking about, I am just a common peasant." I said very quickly looking down.

"Is he speaking the truth, Branwyn?" Merlin looked at me and asked.

"Haha, Branwyn what kind of name is that? Are you not happy with the name your mother and I gave you, Aradia?" Kilgharrah said.

"IS HE SPEAKING THE TRUTH, Branwyn?" Merlin said in his high and mighty voice.

"Yes, Lord." I replied.

"Return to the forest, Aradia and wait for my return."

"Yes, young Lord."

As I turned to walk away from the clearing Kilgharrah yelled out," Aradia I am ashamed to be your father, knowing you look like that of a filthy human. At least you can do some damage in human form."

"OH, SHUT UP!" I yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't add anything I just thought I erased all the chapters, then I found them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Aradia.**

Chapter 4

Well, this just sucks I have been hiding in a lot of different villages just waiting stuck in a mortal form. Now one person knows and that person is the only person who can kill me and release me from this binding flesh. I am screwed, yes I said it I am screwed. The least he can do is let me die in my true form, was that a twig," Hello?"

Merlin came out of the brush riding on a brown horse," Sorry for the wait, _Branwyn_, but I had some business to attend to with your _father_ and a celebration to get Arthur ready for the Feast of killing the last dragon."

"You killed my… wait did you say the last dragon, but…"

"Yes I didn't tell them about you and I won't Gwen trusts you and so do I but I would stop the use of magic so much, you will get caught. Uther…"

"Ahhh yes Uther, I am so scared of him after all he killed the rest of my kind, except my father. But Uther killed all of your kind and is still hunting sorcerers too, except you so I see we've something in common."

"I am not going to kill you and I didn't kill your father but if you go near any of the Pendragon's I will."

"Ok so wait you think I am going to go near the Pendragon's. Wow, I can barely stand the sight of the Pendragon's, much less the condescending smell of them. I would rather you kill me, but you have my word not to kill any of the Pendragon's."

"So I know Arthur is condescending but to smell it on him..."

"Oh, it's the whole family."

"Well to smell condescending, I don't quiet think that is the most normal thing in Albion."

"Oh well snobby vibes are just rolling off them like waves in an ocean. I am about to puke just standing by one of them. And a Dragonlord working for Uther Pendragon's son Arthur that is not quite normal, either."

"Well you do have a point there and I could go on all day on abnormalities on both of us all day, like the fact that you are a dragon and yet you look like a human. But I want you to know that the moment you tell anyone about me being a Dragonlord, I will tell Uther about you being a dragon."

"Well the same for me, the only thing is I can prove you are a wizard, you have no way of proving me to be a dragon, except showing that you are a Dragonlord. So, I figure I got it good."

"Well there must be some way of proving your dragon feature, like your eyes for one."

"Have you ever heard of a glamour, I just use one of those they are very easy."

"Well at least tell me about yourself, like why do you look like a human for one? And the Great Dragon is your father, what about your mother? And…"

"Well I will answer but I am already forgetting those questions you once asked me. Why am I a human, well that's easy right before the Great Purge I went to the most powerful sorceresses and asked them to make me look human so I could kill Uther Pendragon, and I got that in turn for one of my scales. But they were stupid to know that dragon scales only work for who the dragon gives their scales out of their heart. Because as you probably know that dragon scales with the right magic is a very, very powerful and worth a lot of money."

"And?"

"Oh sorry getting off topic, well you are correct Kilgharrah is my father the _last _great dragon (kind of hurts my feelings) my mother was one of the most powerful female dragons, Astolat. Go ahead head ask your friend Gaius about her, if he knows anything about magic he will have heard of her. Now anymore questions, young one. "

"Yes. How do you do it?"

"Excuse me you are going to have to be more specific, what is… it?"

"It is like you read my mind or something."

"Oh that my mother was an empath and my father is a seer, I have a small about of empath in me, at least enough to read an aura if it screams."

"Okay and what is your name, your real name?"

"Oh that's easy my name is Aradia. You can ask your friend Gaius about me, too, he had better know who I am. I had better be in those magic books I knew those sorcerers and let me tell you wimps, that's what they are w.i.m.p.s, wimps."

"Well I think I know what I need to know, for now that is."

"Call me anytime, I am spending my day's being bored anyway and remember anyone knows about me we are going to have ourselves a little problem."

"Same here," with that the young boy Merlin laughed and rode off into the forest, it is good to know that some people who have magic are not dim wits.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope all you 66 viewers have stayed with me through my bad grammar and spelling, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 5

"Wynn! Wynn! Wake up! Wake up!"

"What? It isn't even dawn yet, why do I need to get up?"

"Well I thought you would like to know that Morgana has returned to Camelot, Arthur found her in the woods wandering around covered in blood."

I sat up wide awake now and said," Gwen, does everyone know about this?" As I said this Gwen's door opened and Merlin raced in and started to say," Gwen, Morgana is calling for…" then he saw me," Oh hello Wynn, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Merlin, and I live here with Gwen, remember." I told him nonchalantly.

"Sorry for being rude, I just forgot that you lived here, too." He told me with a crooked grin that reached from one ear to another.

"Well I better be off." Gwen said as she raced out the door.

"Okay she is gone, Merlin you do realized that Morgana must be evil, nobody would just let her go without a plan, as much as you like it she is evil." I told Merlin as I walking into another room to get dressed.

"No I saw Morgana cry and apologize to me, she is not evil she still has a heart." Merlin replied absolutely positive of Morgana's goodness.

"Young Lord, let me prove it to you. There will be a feast held in the Lady Morgana's name tonight to celebrate her return to Camelot, let me go dressed as a Nobel's daughter and I will tell you what she feels, who she considers her friend."

"Go on Aradia, but she is good I promise you." Merlin said as he left me to get ready for tonight's banquet.

I walked down the hallway to where Merlin told me to meet him, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon dressed like a Noble. I walked down the hallway when a hand reached out and grabbed me pulling me into a damp place, then a voice said," Wow, you look like a real Nobel."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Ok now you need to… wow where did you get that dress?"

"It is made of magic, it didn't take much magic just a small of dust from one of my scales and some gold dust. It is that great I could've made a better dress if I had more ingredients and time, but it will have to do."

"What are you talking about there is gold in your dress, it's better than anything Morgana has in her closet. And are your eyes blue?"

"Yes I used a glamour and well you humans never have had any skilled seamstresses or tailor's, so it is easy to be better than those lowlifes."

"Ok Aradia, now you should just stay quiet and not talk to very many people, just stay on the low end of things."

"Easy."

* * *

"Hello my name is Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot. What is your name?" said the kind Knight, Sir Leon.

"Lynnette Grimond of the Western Isles, please to meet you, Sir Leon." I replied kindly looking at Merlin to see if I should read Morgana.

"It is my pleasure, is Camelot to your likings Lynnette?" Leon replied kindly, I tried to look pleasant though I hated the fact that this meer mortal was trying to woo the great Aradia. I kept my eye on Merlin,

"Yes, it isn't as hot here though." I said when Merlin nodded; I looked at the Lady Morgana and felt a rush of anger and blackness.

Then a cluster of heads looking down at me, among them were Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and Morgana, then Sir Leon holding my head up. Morgana looked at me strangely and said," Gaius, can you help our new friend here?"

"Yes Lady Morgana, Merlin help bring her to our house, immediately." Gaius answered Morgana looking to Merlin.

Arthur said," Let me carry the young lady down to your house, she is a guest of Camelot after all."

I felt myself being lifted up, then I felt the strange sensation of someone else walking, the rhythmic steps of left to right. Then I heard a door creak open and Gaius say," Merlin, make up a cot. Quickly!"

About a minute later I was set down on a soft cot and a blanket wrapped over me, someone told Arthur," You can go, thank you for carrying her down here."

"I am glad to help, Gaius."

When Arthur left the room I heard Merlin ask Gaius," Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine she just needs rest." With that Gaius left the room no doubt to go to sleep.

Merlin walked over to me and said," Aradia, what did you see?"

I was feeling horrible and so I muttered _hælu_ I instantly felt 100 times better and I looked at Merlin and said," Blackness… so much blackness. It was overwhelming; I never thought someone could change that much in so little time. She has been hurt, she is dangerous watch out for her."

"What about you?"

"I am going to go to the islands until the battle blows over, I will just be a weapon for the other side."

"Aradia…"

"Good night, Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go I hope you like it and thank for commenting it means a lot to me. :)**

Chapter 6

Fires intrigue me, I mean they can talk to you if you listen to their cracks and snaps it is like a little person inside the fires. _Snap _okay guys that's not funny, make fun of me because I am different from you and I like fire.

I was just sitting at the fires poking at the flames when one woman and man and a women walked out of the brush and looked at me. The woman with long blond curly hair looked at me and said," Who are you?"

"Nobody, and you?" I replied the little witch didn't frighten me.

The man with long brown hair cut in and said," It would be wise not to speak out of turn on the Lady Morgause here."

"Wise, not wise... who cares I am not scared of you." I told both the woman Morgause and the man.

"Who are you to speak like that to me? Show me your face." The woman spoke up; she had been rather shaken by me throwing her off so easily, I though it kinda of funny.

"I am nobody, but I thought I already said that now if you don't mind I will be on my way to the Islands. Not really want to be in a fight." I told them passing as I got up to walk away, when I passed thought Morgause and the man I winked at her with my golden eyes and continued to walk.

Morgause turned at said," Wait," I stopped," You do know that I am like you, right?"

"You are not like me witch." I told her, now staring her in the eyes, gold to brown.

"Maybe you are not a sorceress but you are a creature of magic. Which creature of magic are you?"

"One that is leaving Camelot to go to the Long Islands, oh and no I will not fight for you and Cenred. My kind is on the road extinction and I will not fight a human's measly battle."

"Do I get three guesses?"

"Fire away, hotshot."

"Well I am going to guess that you are Aradia, the human dragon. You put yourself in this form to kill Uther Pendragon through the heart and the three sorceress didn't tell you that you would be in a coma through the Great Purge. When you were awakened you were human and your whole kind extinct, it is rather sad. But we want to kill Uther and let the Old Religion live once more."

"Well you are right I am Aradia but I won't kill to save another man's kill, it makes no sense to me. It will not bring back my kind and it will not make me pure again."

"I can do, that, make you a dragon once again."

"No you can't the sorceress I went to were the most powerful in the world and so only three of the most powerful sorceress can lift me from these state again, that or Emrys."

"Emrys, who is Emrys?"

"Well I guess that you haven't done all your reading because you would be able to feel him, if you are anywhere near him."

"Who is Emrys?"

"Well I guess you won't be able to release me because you are not the most powerful sorceress, out there."

"I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"No magic is to be used from good, not to bring about pain and suffering like you intend. And don't think using you magic on me, it won't work."

Morgause and Cenred looked at me surprised for a second then Cenred said," I can offer you anything I have."

"I don't want anything to do with traitors." I told him and continued to walk on through the woods completely untouched.

"Aradia, I don't think you understand that we can help you get back at Uther for killing your family and friends. We'll help get revenge if you can only do one thing for us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill Arthur Pendragon."

"I can't kill any of the Pendragon's."

"Why?"

"Because I was commanded to stay away from all of the Pendragons."

"Oh well if you change your mind I bet you can find us."

"Oh trust me I can smell you from a thousand leagues away." When I said that Morgause's face got extremely red and she tried to do magic on me, but only Dragonlord's magic work on me.

"Now I better be on my way." I told both of them then turned and started walking the other way.

"But wait weren't you going the other way." Cenred said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry my computer was being a butt so I had to find a whole new way to put this on here...**

Chapter 7

"Merlin, tell them to close off the medical ward. Merlin, do as I say!" Arthur said fighting off a skeleton that wouldn't die. Merlin raced off to close the medical ward while Arthur stated try to fight off the skeleton, when a dagger hit the skeleton in the ribs and the skeleton collapsed. I picked upped the pieces and threw them out the window Arthur just looked dumb stuck and asked," What are you doing?"

"Well just saving your life, now help me!" I replied.

"How did you know where to hit the skeleton?"

"I didn't know, I guess it was a lucky shot, there done." When I said it, the last of the skeleton started coming back alive and I threw it out the window,

"What are those things?"

"Magic."

"Magic is outlawed by the king…"

"Uther Pendragon I know, I know. Just because you outlaw it doesn't mean it's not going to happen, people will do as they please especially those with magic." As I was saying this, a skeleton was creeping up behind me and Arthur tried to warn me about it but when I turned around it was too late and the skeleton sliced open my stomach.

Arthur looked worried and said," We need to get down to the medical ward, quickly, you are bleeding heavily."

"I am fine we have to finish the skeleton off, first." I turned grasping my stomach with one hand and with the other picked up one of the dagger thought to myself _Líesing_ _Æ _and threw the dagger at the skeleton. After the skeleton collapsed Arthur looked at me and said," You are bleeding a whole lot, you need to get it bandaged, now."

However pissed I was that a Pendragon had told me to do something, he was correct the wound was a whole lot deeper than what I normally get. So I limbed off towards the hospital ward but not before telling Arthur," Take the daggers, Arthur they will keep the undead, dead for a little while, longer."

"I will but first we need to get you to the hospital ward because you will unmistakably go back out to help someone. I am not stupid."

Before I could make a remark I blacked out, seemingly from blood loss.

I awakened in an isolated room and some voices right outside the door, both voices were male, one of them was old he said," What are you not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The women in there, who or what is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gaius."

"Merlin, human blood is just a normal red color, it's very obvious color." Oh crap I forgot about my blood." Well that women her blood is two shades darker than any human blood I have ever seen, what are you not telling me?"

"Gaius, I bet you something just infected her blood, maybe it was something on the knife."

"Merlin that is the thing nothing is in her blood except her blood and she has the tattoo of the Old Religion."

"Well than maybe it was some spell that disguised her blood and maybe she was attack by sorceresses." Merlin than slipped into the room I was in and breathed a sigh of relief.

Merlin saw me awake and he came over and said," Aradia are you okay? I thought you were leaving for the fight? What happened?"

"Well I am up for a minute and already getting bombarded with question now," I tried to stand up but failed," Uggh, what did you guys do to me?"

"Well Gaius stitched you wound and gave you…"

"That's it you humans and your stupid remedies, thanks now I will suffer heaps off pain and heal as slow as all of you humans. I might as well be a human. UH!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, I heal ten times faster than humans and what you guys take as a human only slows down my healing process."

"I'm sorry what happened anyway."

"One of those stupid skeletons played a game of slice and dice with my stomach when I wasn't ready, it wasn't a fair game."

"What happened to leaving?"

"Well I thought that you guys might need some help from the stupid sorceress Morgause and Cenred."

"Wait you meet Morgause and Cenred?"

"Yes and Cenred seems like a big baby to me."

"Every human seems like a big baby to you."

"True but he was like a willing slave to Morgause, they wanted me to kill Arthur."

"Well, are you going to?"

"Kill Arthur? No you told me I couldn't kill any Pendragon's despite my want, but I won't."

"One thing, okay maybe three things, one what is the tattoo on your shoulder of? And why did Arthur carry you in to the hospital ward and why does he keep asking about you?

"Well interrogate me why don't you? Okay let's see the tattoo's is a seal for the spell of humanity. And I really don't know why Arthur carried me in he could have just left me in the hallway, which brings me to the same answer for question three."

* * *

"Aradia, Arthur wants to talk to you, are you awake?"

"Well I am now Merlin."

"Sorry, but I think since he found out you're awake he needed to see you."

"Oh its fine, I guess I am going up to him." Merlin then walked out of the room to let me change but not before reminding me," Aradia, that is a human wound you will pop stitches if you do anything to fast bending, standing up, anything Aradia."

"I get it now go." I am not that stupid I knew that you can pop, these things called "stitches."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter please comment on it, thank you for my 200 viewers, I appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 8

"Sire, you called for me?"

"Yes I don't believe I ever quite thanked you for saving my life and threatening yours… what is your name?"

"Branwyn, sir."

"Well Branwyn I thought I should thank you personally, and tell you if you need to practice anytime I would love to practice against you, you seem a worthy opponent."

"Thank you, sire, but you should know that I only fight with daggers and the longbow, with little armor if any at all. Though I will not be able to fight with these 'stitches' in my stomach." I replied to Arthur.

"Ha you speak of stitches as if you have never heard of them, you have heard of them?"

"Yes, sire but I have never seen them or needed them until now."

"Okay well I will be waiting for when you get your 'stitches' out and are ready to fight me, but why only daggers and longbows?"

"Daggers require more concentration and are the best of all the weapons made by man, and longbows are created for the forest and to harm not kill, sire. Why kill when you can just stop?"

"Such wisdom for a woman of your age."

"I am older than I seem, sire now if there is nothing else you need I shall be on my way."

"Nothing else, you are dismissed. You know wait, I would also like to ask if you need a chamber to sleep in until you heal?"

"I'm fine, sire."

I think Merlin might want his bed back. Please take the chambers, Branwyn, as a token of saving my life."

"Thank you, sire." I replied taking the keys, while on my way out when one of the stitches popped and my stomach started to bleed once more, I whimpered in pain and told Arthur," Have a nice day, sire."

But apparently this who acting thing isn't up my alley because he looked at my hand with a little blood and came over to say," I guess I should believe when you say you don't know much of stitches because you just popped one."

"Stupid stitches."

"Come on let's get you to Gaius, again"

"Why is it when I get hurt you are always the one getting me to Gaius?"

I limping into Gaius's house on Arthur's shoulder, at least I was awake this time, and Merlin was putting away potions. He looked at me and laughed," Ar… Wynn I thought I warned you about popping stitches, ha-ha."

"It wasn't me, it was the naïve stitches. I was walking and they just desired that now would be the time to pop and make people tease me." I told both Arthur and Merlin at the same time, both of them laughed at me and I just said," I told you the stitches wanted people to tease me."

Merlin, in the midst of laughing, said," Wynn, just go in and lie down, Gaius will be here in a minute and he will rethread your stitches."

"I hope you will be okay, Branwyn, please think about practicing with me." Arthur said, and then slightly bowed a left the chambers.

"What was that about? Practicing?"

"He asked if I would like to train with him, one time, I am thinking it will be rather fun to train with Camelot's sole heir to the Pendragon throne."

"Wait, Aradia you do know that I am normally a target right."

"Don't worry I have been throwing daggers for quite some time and I have seen a great plenty people throwing daggers for longer."

"How long exactly have you been throwing them?"

"Around 15 to 10 years, don't worry, unless stitches do other things to people, too."

"Only 10 years…"

"Hey I said between 15 and 10 years."

"Okay 15-10 years and you still have a chance of hitting me."

"You well be behind a big barrel of hay, right?"

"Well it won't be a barrel, just a thick target."

"Well, I won't hit you I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like it here is the next chapter of Inherit.**

Chapter 9

"Finally these stupid stitches are out, I really didn't like them. People kept teasing me because the stitches used magic to pop on me. I really need to go train, now." I told Merlin when Gaius had pulled the stitches out and I had gotten in my everyday clothing.

"Aradia, you cannot go looking to get your stomach sliced up again the wound is still easily opened after your stitches."

"Huh, well can I at least go riding?" I was basically pleading him for a good answer; I need to get out of this castle.

"Arthur is going on a hunt later help us carry and I bet that you could go with us." Merlin said with a grin on his face, he was laughing at me, teasing me about the meaningless stitches. "I will ask Arthur if you can accompany us to a training ground."

"That will be great, I would love to leave this place smell the fresh air and riding is the closest I get to the feeling of flying." I said, remembering all the wonderful times in the air.

* * *

"I will ride to the little village; I saw a ways back, sir. I always love the countryside it was… beautiful." I told Arthur and Merlin, trying to cover up that the country sides where the most fun, after the castle of course, to plunder because the villages burned so easily.

"Of course, Branwyn have fun in the village and we will meet in the tavern in the village."

"I will, thank you, sir, and you have fun in the hunt." I replied to Arthur and with that I galloped off down the road toward the village.

When I reached the village I trotted around looking at some of the cloth and fruits in the village, I ended up buying a peach for myself and for a small child who looked rather hungry. When I finished the peach got of my horse and walked to the tavern to tie my horse to the block of wood. I packed all my hair into the hair of my hat and walked inside the tavern. When I got into the tavern I sat a table in the corner of the room a waiter for one of the hostesses. When finally came over she asked," What do you want to drink?"

"I want one tankard of mead." I said laying down one silver shilling.

"You sure a young man such as yourself can down all that mead."

"I am a lot older than you think I am, women now bring me my mead!" I am 200 of years old why do people keep talking to me like I am only 100, I know I am young but these humans are much younger!

One man walked over and said," Yeah bring the man his mead, get me another one too." Then man was clearly on the edge of being drunk.

When I walked out of that tavern I had around one flagon of mead, was slightly drunk, and feeling a little sick to my stomach. It didn't help much when Merlin and Arthur rode up and came over to me and told me they were going inside to get some mead, I of course said," I… I will stay out here; I'm not... not much of a drinker."

"Ok we'll be back in a bit." Arthur told me, good I don't think they noticed I was a little not on the walls. So I just went and lay down on my horse and daydreamed of flying and pillaging villages, that daydream didn't last long because a rather large group of dirty men walked up to the tavern. By the looks of the man that walked in he was there leader and they weren't there to party.

I jumped off my horse and came to my senses just a little bit, one of the fatter men walked over and said," Hey sweetie what are you doing in men's clothing?"

"What would a skirt turn you on more? Well guess what I don't like little fat profane men, and I wear what I want to wear, now shoo leave." I told the man, angrily. The man looked at his friend and snickered then turned to me and started to run his hands down my back. I disgusted, said," Continue down that path and you will lose your hand and much more." Then man backed off with a terrified look in his eyes, for I had a small dagger up to his much more.

I was about to say something but a whistle sounded and all the men walked into the tavern I yelled out," Hey momma's boy, come here and face a real women!" But that fat idiot's face just turned red and he keep walking into the tavern.

I gave up and went back to my horse to lie down and day dream went a man came flying out the tavern door an into the water trough, I thought it to be rather funny, so I laughed. Then man then got up to walk back inside and a cup flew out the door and knocked him back into the trough and I just cracked up laughing even harder. Matter of fact so hard I almost fell of my horse, which only made me laugh harder, so I decided to get off my horse.

Then all the clanging in tavern stopped and out came Merlin and Arthur carrying a man with them I looked at him and said," I will take the man put him on my horse."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I busy yesterday...**

Chapter 10

"My head is throbbing, why is my head throbbing? Is that what magical stitches do to you?" I asked Merlin.

"Aradia, I really don't know why your head hurts, stop asking."

"It is those evil magical stitches, right?"

"The stitches were not magic they are normal stitches, not evil stitches, they did heal you."

"Yes, but they slowed down the healing process and I am still not allowed to train any, not even throwing." I whined to Merlin.

"You were never refused when you were young, were you?"

"What are you talking about, I was too refused things. Like when I was 60 and I begged to go pillage one of Cenred's country and my mom told me I was too young."

"How old are you, Aradia?"

"Hey I am only 200 or somewhere near 200 I am not old!"

"No your right 200 is not old at all."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I am 21."

"And I thought I was young, wow, why are you allowed out of your house, you're too young?"

"Aradia, you look 21 right now."

"Excuse me."

Merlin stopped and said," I think I heard Arthur call me, good bye Aradia."

"Okay good bye Merlin, I will go see if I can help Gwen out."

* * *

"Hello, Gwen, are you home?" I said knocking on the door to Gwen's house, which by the way I moved back into a few days ago.

I opened the door and saw Gwen piling up some clothes in a wicker basket, she saw me and said," Oh hello, Wynn, where have you been?"

"I was out talking to Merlin, do you need any help?" I asked she looked like she was about to tip over from all the clothes.

"I need to wash these, could you please?"

"Yes you are my friend, I gotta help you." I told her and took the basket, I was almost out the door when she said," Wynn, you might want the soap."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said then smiled, Gwen cracked up laughing.

"Wash, wash, wash, WASH WASH WASH WASH! Why won't you wash?" I screamed at the clothes after all I had been sitting there 20 minutes trying to wash these clothes and I only had 3 outfits down, 4 to go.

"I know what will make you wash, _Áwascan." _When I said that the clothes started to wash themselves, man I love magic.

When I finish washing the rest of the clothes (took about one minute) I walked to town back to Gwen's house. I was happy that I finished washing the clothes, so happy that a man and I collided and all of the freshly washed clothes were lying on the dirt road. Both of leaned down to pick up the clothes and bumped heads. Both of us looked up and I saw that it was the same man who had…

"You know you look a lot like a young boy who I had a nice drink with two or three days ago, except his eyes were blue and he was a boy." The man said.

"Oh well what was his name?"

"Bran, what is your name?"

"Branwyn."

"You're the boy from the tavern, wow you had a downed a whole flagon and you aren't even a man. You have quite a stomach on you but you're still feeling that today, right?

"What?"

"The headache and sickness you get after drink that much."

"Oh yes, I thought it was a result of evil stitches."

The man laughed and said," Okay, well my name is Gwaine nice to meet you again Bran."

"You have met me before though, I brought you here."

"What?"

"I was outside the tavern waiting for Arthur and Merlin to come out, I didn't go in because I felt sick."

"So you know Merlin?"

"Yeah he is one of my friends, I was just talking to him before the pain of washing clothes came upon me." Gwaine laughed again," Why are you laughing at me?"

"Sorry, but there aren't very many times you see someone not know how to wash clothes. What were you doing with Arthur?"

"I needed fresh air and I couldn't go hunt with them so I went to the village and the tavern seemed like a fun place, at the time."

"Wait you wanted to hunt?"

"Yeah why would I not want to, but the evil stitches made me vulnerable so I could not go and hunt with them."

"Arthur, would of let you hunt with him?"

"Yes why not he has asked me to practice with him?"

"Oh I was just wondering, you don't see a Nobel…"

"Doing anything with a woman but marriage."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"No I should have known all of you have the same cliché feeling about _women_, bye Gwaine. I should get back to my washing." I said the last bit with disgust from him and turned to walk back to the river and clean the clothes.

Gwaine looked startled for a minute then looked at me (while I was walking away) and said," Wait Branwyn, I did mean… I mean that's not what I meant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I was with a friend yesterday so I couldn't add this chapter. Oh and thank you keacdragon for commenting on my stories, it makes me want to continue to write my story. :D**

Chapter 11

"Merlin, you could have just…" I walked into Merlin's home and saw Gwaine pacing I stopped saying what I was saying and said," Oh hello, Gwaine."

"Hello, Branwyn." He replied, feeling remorse and a great sense of apology.

Merlin wondered for a minute and then he said," Okay well I see you two know each other, well to the point the sword appeared blunt but when I touched it..."

"You were lucky I have seen those blades in action, they're forged using sorcery." Gwaine told Merlin.

"Well we got to tell Arthur," Merlin said.

"Excuse me, why am I here?" I cut in.

"Wynn, you know a lot about weapons and things like that," Merlin said, he meant knowing a lot about magic though my father knows more.

"My father knows more." I mumbled and slumped into the corner.

"But we'll need more evidence then that, Sir Oswald is a close family friend, to challenge a Noble of that standing is suicide." Merlin said.

"I'll do it." Gwaine said.

"No what if you get caught what reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chambers, I'll do it." Merlin said.

"Merlin be careful, I would like you better if you kept your head." I spoke up for real this time.

"Merlin if you need help, I will be willing." Gwaine said, kindly.

"I will be in and out in a minute, wait here." Merlin said and he slipped out the door.

Gwaine and I just sat in a state of awkward silence, every minute or so we would just kind of look at each other then another part of the room. Tell Gwaine looked at me and said," I am sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it like a women couldn't fight. It was just the fact I have never really met a women who could and would fight, gladly over washing clothes of cleaning up, much less a women who would dress up as a man to get a drink."

"It is okay, I should have waited to see what you were going to say before I blew up on you." I replied, biting my lip. I tend to to come to conclusions before someone says everything they were going to say, I just a little hard headed.

"So, we are you from?"

"Caerleon, or at least the outskirts of Caerleon, you?"

"Same here."

"You know I knew a knight who had a son named Gwaine, must be a popular name." I told Gwaine; maybe he and this other Gwaine were related.

"What was the knight's name?" He was wondering the same thing has me, weird, maybe I knew Gwaine's father.

"If I can remember correctly, I think it was Lot or Dot or something like that, but I am pretty sure it is Lot and I think he was married to a woman named Morcades. Too bad Lot died in battle and Morcades and Gwaine who was I think 2 or 3 were left poor."

"Well that is weird, where did you say you lived?"

"I think it was somewhere near Orrisdale, I don't know it was a long time ago and I was new to this world. But I do remember that Sir Lot was kind."

"Well that is queer, I don't remember you at all."

"You might it, was my mother Lynnette that smuggled you food," I told Gwaine even though in fact it was me who smuggled them food, against the town's wishes.

"Hey has Merlin been gone for a long time? I am going to check on him." Gwaine said, though he was clearly curious about my knowledge of his father.

"You go do that and get banished from Camelot, I will stay here and wait for Merlin." I said sarcastically.

I sat there for a 10 or so minutes when Merlin ran into the room saying," Aradia, it's Gwaine he is…"

"Wait, what? Gwaine is he hurt?"

"No, but he will be pretty soon."

"Merlin what happened?"

"Just come with me and you find out."

"Alright where are we going?"

"The throne room."

Merlin pushed the door open and in the room were maybe 20 people among whom was Gwaine on his knees with two knights watching him very closely. Arthur was in the corner of the room most near to his father who had waves of anger rolling off him it was a very strong emotion.

Gwaine's struggled against the guards and said," Nobility is not defined by what you do, not by who you are and these men are anything but, they are argent thugs."

Uther was not happy because the next thing he said he kind of yelled actually, "I have heard enough for a commoner to attack a Nobleman is in violation of the knight's code."

Sir Oswald spoke up and said," I couldn't agree more, sire he must be made an example of."

"Sir Oswald, please." Arthur said, I could tell Arthur was frustrated.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction." Sir Oswald said looking into the king's eyes. I didn't need to look at Gwaine to feel the anger coming from him so instead I looked at Merlin and he looked just as worried as I felt.

Arthur then spoke up and said," Father I understand how this must look it's embarrassing. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here, but Gwaine is my guest here, too. He may not be of Noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

Uther looked horrified and said," How can you say that when you see what he did?"

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine, I beg you please if a knight's word is his bond, I give you my word."

Uther thought for a second then looked at Gwaine and said," You are banished from Camelot; if you ever return you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to live the city."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Gwaine I'm sorry."

"No it's fine Merlin I never say too long in one place, people end up hating me." Gwaine told Merlin looking at me out of the corner of his eye, I felt horrible.

Even more so horrible when Merlin said," Not me."

I spoke out and said," Neither I, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Gwaine looked at me with a spark in his eye and then turned to both of us and said," Take care of Arthur, he will need it."

"Where will you go?" Merlin asked.

"That is a secret."

* * *

The Melee I have seen none in my time as a human, but I did ruin some in my dragon days it was wonderful all the knight's got incredible angry and it was like a dip in the ocean on a cool day. Pleasing and beautiful. Now I get to go to a Melee and watch a bunch of people calling themselves noble fight with blunt sword to see who the best fighter is, losers. "Come on, Wynn pay attention they are about to start the Melee."

"I don't need to see a bunch of over grown babies fight with blunt swords." I told Gwen bored, when Uther finished his speech and the men galloped toward each making weird sounds, the crowd was making those sounds, too.

"Wynn, come on you might like the Melee, look Sir Ethan just fell of his horse." Gwen said, how she knew that would make me look I don't know.

"Haha look at the loser, he fell of his horse." I said laughing and pointing at the Sir Ethan now on standing up, I looked confused and asked," What are they supposed to get back up and run at the other people on horses?"

"No they aren't. Is he running at Arthur?"

"Is that Arthur?" As I said that Sir Ethan pulled Arthur off his horse and it hit me blood crystals, special induced by magic to make one person look like the person whose blood is on the crystal. I looked at Merlin and then back at Gwen and said," Gwen I have to do something right fast."

"Okay, have fun." Gwen said now staring intently at the battle between Arthur, Sir Ethan, and who I think to be Sir Oswald.

I went up to Merlin and I whispered in his ear," Merlin, Dagr or Sir Oswald whatever his name he is using something called a blood crystal. It allows them to take the form of someone else by putting that person's blood on the crystal."

"That what the crystal I saw was… so if I were to remove the crystals it would change back their appearance?" Merlin whispered back.

"Yes, that is exactly what will happen. Oh and thank you for telling me they had crystals on. That would have helped me know what they were." As I whispered this to Merlin both Sir Ethan and Oswald were killed by their own sword and in the middle of the field Arthur and another man were standing sword at sword.

Arthur looked at the man and said something I couldn't hear because the crowds were make weird sounds. The man dropped his sword and took off his helmet, the man that was under the helmet was Gwaine, alive and about to be dead because Uther yelled," Guards arrest him!" Gwaine was then forced off the field and toward the castle.

I looked at Merlin and said," Maybe you better tell your friend Gaius what I said, that could save Gwaine's life." Merlin looked at me and nodded then turned to walk away towards the tents.

I was walking into Merlin home and I saw Gwaine there getting packed up, I looked confused for a second and then put it together and asked," Gwaine, you aren't to be killed, why are you leaving?"

"Uther won't undo my banishment, I have until sunset to leave Camelot." Gwaine answered.

"So that leads me to believe he knows nothing of your father, why do you tell him?"

"I won't because I could never live until the rule of a king like Uther."

"Neither can I but here I am, I have friends here in Camelot."

"I have friends to but I cannot stay and I hate to say goodbye."

"I think I hate it even more, though I have only ever said it twice." When I said that something caught my eye that had not caught my eye before a dragon scale so I asked pointing to Gwaine's necklace," What is that?"

"Oh it is a dragon scale that was once my mothers, she gave it to be on her deathbed, said it is suppose to have magic properties." He told me.

"Gwaine let me walk with you to the border to see you off."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Gwaine answered.

* * *

At the border I looked at Gwaine and said," If you ever need a woman to beat you in a battle you know where to look."

"I don't think you can beat me at a sword match." Gwaine answered pretty cocky.

"I didn't say a sword fight, I said a fight or battle doesn't have to be with swords." I told him, shoving it into his face that I could so beat him.

"Well you never could beat me in anything if you tried, well I hope we meet again, Wynn."

"Wait, before you go can I see the dragon scale, I won't lose it I promise."

"Sure here you go." So I reached forward to look at the scale (to see if it was the one that I gave Morcades all those years ago.) As soon as I touched the scale I felt the rush of magic that came with the scale and I instantly knew it was mine. I thought of the scale for a moment then saw it flash green and I was glad.

I dropped the scale back on Gwaine's neck and looked up then said," Wow it is a beautiful…"

But Gwaine cut me off with a small kiss on the lips, I looked surprised and kissed Gwaine back. Gwaine looked at me and said," Wynn you can come with me?"

"I can't come with you, Gwaine there are people here who need my help."

"You can leave them for a little while, Mercia will be fun."

"I don't know, what about Merlin and Gwen and Arthur they need me."

"Well good bye Wynn. It was amazing to meet you."

"One thing Gwaine, my real name is Branwyn its Aradia."

"Well then good bye Ari." With that last thing Gwaine gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go...**

Chapter 13

"Wynn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, would make you think something is wrong?" I told Gwen dusting the shelves.

"Wynn, you are cleaning, what wouldn't make me think something's not wrong?"

"I can clean." When I said that I knocked a cup of the shelf and it burst into a hundred pieces. I looked at Gwen and said," I am sorry, maybe I'm not much of a cleaner."

"You didn't need to tell me that, I already knew it. Now what is wrong?"

"Nothing I am just nervous for… for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"I don't know. That's why I am nervous." I told Gwen and she started laughing.

While Gwen was laughing she pushed me outside and said," Wynn you need to go do something, anything you cannot coup yourself up in this house… Didn't Arthur ask you to practice with him, go do that?"

"Yes, he did but…" I didn't even finish as Gwen shut the door and clicked the lock, uhh I guess I can go to the castle.

* * *

"Hey, Merlin."

"Hey, Aradia. What do you need?"

"Gwen told me to do something, so I came to ask you to ask Arthur if he needs to practice."

"Aradia he is practicing right now I just had to get him a cup of water."

"Well then maybe you will ask if he needs to train with someone?"

"I will but if I am the target I will never forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Wait right here." Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur who was surrounded by a group of knights. I first saw Arthur nod his head and then Arthur and Merlin turned to me, and I grew very red in the face.

Arthur walked over and said," Sure I will practice with you, take your pick at what you want to do. One or One combat, target practice, anything to your liking."

"I do not care, you choose sire."

"You needn't call me sire, and do you care for target practice?"

"Sure."

Arthur looked at Merlin and said," Merlin, stop standing there and go get the target."

"Yes, sir." Merlin said then he looked at me and said," Never forget."

Arthur looked confused and said," Never forget what?"

"Oh it is nothing, I just don't think he wants to be a target."

"Well don't worry when, Merlin will still be our target."

Merlin came back with a large shield and walked out farther into the training field and said," Okay I'm ready."

Arthur turned to me and asked," Can you hit it that far out, Wynn?"

"You treat me like I am 2 because even a 2 year old could hit that. It's nothing." I said and threw a dagger straight at the middle of the shield, the dagger hit the shield and went about 3 inches threw the shield.

Arthur looked impressed and said," Nice, now what about farther back. Merlin back up and move around!"

"Wynn do you think you could maybe not throw as hard?" Merlin yelled from across the field.

"Haha I have to otherwise it right not turn out in the right spot, it might turn out imbedded in your foot or something." I replied to Merlin.

He laughed for a moment thinking I was kidding but then he realized I wasn't and quickly and said," You can throw as hard as you like, Wynn."

Arthur laughed and I threw another dagger straight at the heart of the shield but missed by an inch, Arthur said," Wow impressive."

I said," Wow so not impressive I missed by an inch! Uhh!"

"Wynn, I don't think you need any more target practice, you did well now fight and stop using me as a target." Merlin said staring horrified at the dagger protruding from the shield.

I laughed and said," I will do what you want, sire."

"Merlin's right you don't need any target practice, how about a fight? If you want to use a sword I can let you borrow one." Arthur said, laughing at Merlin.

"I told you that I do not fight with sword's they are for wimps who won't get close to their opponent."


End file.
